Growing up
by RageMaster
Summary: We all have to grow up eventually, but that is in no way a bad thing. You evolve as a person and discover so many new things, such as love. Hoagie is in love with Abigail and just might find the courage to tell her. But when a demonic new foe threatens the girl he loves and he puts his life on the line for her, will love conquer evil? Rated T, just to be safe. Hoagie x Abby.
1. Ch1, A scary story

_**For those of you who don't know, I will always do a mini-review of the real movie/game/whatever it is I'm doing a fanfic on. But in some cases, I will have to explain when the story takes place, because most pieces of fiction never have a clear timeline. Let's get started, shall we?**_

_**Codename: Kids Next Door is a classic cartoon that only 90's kids would remember, it is also one of my all time favourite cartoons. I remember watching them as a kid on Cartoon Network like every day, back when Cartoon Network was badass. The producers took all the things that kids at that age face, all the cliché things anyway, and made it into one of the cartoons that shaped the childhood of so many kids. I really loved the way that each character and their history/relationships were developed. But every time I watched KND, I wanted to see a clear romance between Hoagie and Abby, just like it was shown with Wally and Kuki. I mean there was obviously something between them, because they flirt in their own ways and get married when they grow up, but I guess the producers never realised how many HoagiexAbby fans they had. They don't make cartoons like that anymore and they probably never will again, now I just feel sorry for kids. I mean, sure T.V isn't exactly the only thing in your childhood, but kids today will have to grow up watching crap like Atomic Betty and will never now the awesomeness of all the classic cartoons. Well now that my little review/rant is over, I'm going to shut the hell up and let you enjoy the story.**_

_**But before I do that, here are a few things I want you to know. In this story, Hoagie and Abby are both twelve, Nigel is still with Sector V and Abby is never made Supreme Leader. I know that last two are probably the most important things in the actual show, but I'm going to be focusing on HoagiexAbby so I think that I have permission to change the original plot slightly. Lastly, forgive me if I get any details wrong, it's been years since I last watched KND.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1, A scary story**

It was a cold and rainy Thursday night, Sector V was just returning from their last mission of the day; Cree Lincoln and the Teen Ninjas had tried to poison the local ice-cream factory with a mind-control serum. The battle was long and hard, but Sector V managed to pull it off as always, but they didn't leave without a few scars. The C.O.O.L.B.U.S, was severely damaged by all the fighting, but it was nothing Numbuh 2 couldn't fix. Sector V had not only won, but they had captured Cree. Though she was tied up and being guarded by Wallabe and Abby, the whole team was staying vigilant.

Cree had also received her fair share of cuts and bruises, but that didn't stop her from yelling her lungs out, "Do you really think your stupid Arctic Prison will keep me locked up?!", the teen spat as she tried to get loose; it failed.

Abby pointed her weapon at the teen, "Now, now, Cree, we already kicked yo' but once. Do you really want to go for round two so soon?", Numbuh 5 asked sarcastically. Cree responded by muttering under her breath, Abby was pretty sure that the words weren't polite.

"We're back home, guys", Numbuh 2 notified the team in his ever cheery tone.

The tree house towered over the neighbourhood; a fusion of solid oak wood, ingenuity, hard work and friendship. The rain hammered the giant treehouse, the sound combined with the roar of the distant thunder and the colignius clouds; a truly evil night. The doors to the hanger bay, also Numbuh 2's room, opened and Sector V were finally home. Home...the treehouse had been more than just a mission's base, it was their haven. It was a place were they could all go and fight for what they believe in and a place where they could live their precious childhood years to the fullest. The C.O.O.L.B.U.S limped through the melancholy air and landed with a thud, Numbuhs 1-3 were the first to exit, Numbuhs 4 and 5 came out with Cree firmly in their crosshairs afterwards.

Nigel walked up to the communicator and called the Arctic KND, their prison was the most secure facility the KND had, apart from the Moon-Base, "Hello, Arctic Base, this is Numbuh 1 from Sector V. Requesting one of your prison ships to escort Cree Lincoln to prison", Nigel only received static.

"Hello? Arctic KND, respond", more static followed.

Numbuh 2 finished making sure that the C.O.O.L.B.U.S wouldn't explode during the night and noticed that something was wrong, he walked over to his friend, "What's wrong, Numbuh 1?", asked the KND pilot.

"I'm not sure, all I'm getting is static", as soon as he finished his sentence, a violent bolt of lightning pierced everyone's ears. Seconds later, all electricity within the treehouse died down. They were all in almost complete darkness, thankfully their weapons had flashlights on them.

"What just happened?", Numbuh 5 asked. Though she would never admit it, she was petrified of thunder. Her tone of voice showed it and Numbuh 2 was the only one who noticed it.

Cree chuckled mockingly, "Your crappy little treehouse died, tha...", the teen could not finish her sentence as Wallabe tugged on the ropes and took her down to the floor, to which everyone else responded by giggling.

"I swear, when I get out of here I'm going to...", this time Abby was the one to put the teen down, "Yeah, yeah, tell somebody who cares", she then grabbed the ropes and pulled Cree along the floor.

"Maybe the lightning scared away the hamsters?", Numbuh 2 suggested.

The KND leader pondered for a bit, "Kuki, go and check the power generators", Nigel asked his team-mate.

Kuki gave him one of her joyfull and sincere smiles, "Ok, Numbuh 1, are you guys going to wait here?"

"Why don't we all go to Numbuh 5's room. There are a few battery powered lamps that I never used", Abigail spoke in third person as always. Everyone agreed with her suggestion, but Hoagie's cheeks lit up as soon as she said it. Him! In her room?!

"Well, as long as it's okay with you, Numbuh 5", Numbuh 1 one said in agreement, Kuki saluted and turned around and skipped down the hallway, but not before grabbing Numbuh 4, "C'mon, Numbuh 4, you can help me look".

The three remaining KND members teased Wallabe as he and Kuki vanished into the maze of corridors. He was still too embarrassed to admit he likes Kuki, but the two had a very flirtatious relationship and it was pretty obvious to everyone one, including Kuki and Walle, that where it would eventually end up so they were practically already a couple.

"C'mon, we should get out of here before that lightning comes through the hanger doors", Abby said and then began walking towards her room, the thunderstorm seemed to be increasing and Abby was getting more frightened. But she had forgotten a minor detail.

"Umm, Numbuh 5?", Hoagie stopped the ebony girl and caused her to turn around, "What about Cree?", he said as he pointed at the still angered teen.

"We're going to have to take her with us, I'm afraid", Numbuh 1 stated, to which Numbuh 5 quickly disagreed with.

"Hold up there, boss, don't Numbuh 5 get a say in this?", she said with bitterness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 5, but if we can't get the power back on. We'll have to take her with us; leaving her un-guarded and not in the security of a cell would be most unwise", Abby still hated it, but she agreed with Numbuh 1.

The ebony girl rolled her eyes, "Fine, but Numbuh 5 still doesn't like it"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Numbuhs 1,2 and 5 were in Abby's room, waiting for the arrival of Wallabe and Kuki. The three had showered and patched up their injuries then went into Numbuh 5's room, where Cree had been tied up. Abby didn't really care how her room looked, but that didn't meant that she would let it fall apart. She had a double bed with a orthopaedic mattress, a giant T.V that received almost every channel, a mini-fridge, a DJ set and so much more in her colossal room. The trio pulled in a few chairs around the small table, in front of Abby's sofa, and switched on the two lamps. They provided just enough light to make their little corner and themselves visible. Hoagie and Abby sat on the sofa, while Nigel took his place on the throne like chair next to the sofa and Cree was secured in the corner in front of the lights. The years had passed, unfortunately Sector V's time with the KND had almost finished. Hoagie and Abby were both twelve, Nigel and Wallabe's twelfth birthdays weren't that far away and Kuki's was in a month. Though all five were saddened by this, they made a pact that it will not ruin their last days in the KND.

Kuki came skipping back in with Wallabe behind her, "Well, the hamsters are all fine. The crudy lightning blew out the power generators", Wallabe said with annoyance.

"Do you want us to try and fix them, Numbuh 1?", Hoagie asked, he wasn't the 2x5 specialist for nothing.

"Don't worry about it, Numbuh 2, we can do it in the morning. I say we just take a break for once", Numbuh 1's decision caused everyone, even Cree, to stare at him in disbelief, "What?"

"Take a break? Are you feeling alright, Numbuh 1?", Abigail made everyone laugh. They had all changed so much in a few short months, both physically and mentally.

Nigel was now slightly taller and his voice was beginning to change into that of a man. The once all work and now play Nigel was replaced by a more care-free and laid back one. His choice of clothing hadn't changed much, he still prefered to war his grey shorts and his rocket shoes, but now he wore a white T-shirt with a black hoodie. Wallabe had decided to grow his hair, the ozzy now had a fine mop on his head, it got him a lot of attention from the girls. His anger was still an issue and his intelligence had also increased, no longer would he have to ask for help or get a groan from the teachers every time he handed homework in, though now it was only average. Like Nigel, he had also grown and was continuing to do so, but he was still shorter than the rest of his team-mates. Walle now wore dark blue jeans and grey vans, but he still kept his trademark orange hoodie. However, girls would always begin the process of growing up first, Abby and Kuki definitely were not an exception. Kuki's choice of clothing hadn't changed, but she now had to use two wardrobes to keep her sea of clothes organised. She was still a joyful and cheery soul, perhaps more so than before, but now she prefered to spend her time with friends, particularly Wallabe, than rainbow monkeys or her toys. Kuki had grown, not only in height but in places that made boys turn their heads when she walked down the corridor, they wouldn't do that when Wallabe was with her though. But out of all five, the two that changed the most were Hoagie and Abby.

Hoagie was always the tallest of his team-mates, he now stood at 5"6 and would continue to grow and his voice had completely broken. He still carried his passion for technology and flight, but had found a new one; sports. Basketball in particular, and it showed. Hoagie had lost a lot of weight and what he didn't lose he turned into muscle. He didn't exactly have the figure of a body builder, but was still muscular for someone his age. He also put his new-found strength to good use, he had joined his uncle's MMA club. Only problem was, he was the only kid and had to train with the rest of the adults. They were kind to him, but definitely never went easy on him. He didn't mind, he'd rather get the proper experience than just be treated like a baby. He wore brown jeans, classic black converse and a white shirt along with his blue one. Hoagie didn't wear his aviator's hat or his flight goggles anymore, he preferred to let his long brown, curly, hair dance in the wind. His grey eyes were no longer obscured by those big goggles. The only downside to it all was that girls wouldn't leave him alone, he got more attention than Wallabe. But for Hoagie, there was only one girl...

Abigail Lincoln, she had grown up very fast, not so much in height but definitely in other areas of her being. She still had her hair in a pony tail, though it was not as long as it used to be, and she would never part with her trademark red hat or earings. Her voice was far more womanly now, just like Kuki's, and Abigail still wore her short shorts underneath her large blue shirt. She had traded her old shoes for a pair of Nike SB's, she wasn't as good at skateboarding as she used to be but still loved to wear all the skating clothes. Her body had also matured, she had a bit of a figure eight going but it wasn't very noticable due to her large baggy shirt. The only difference was that when she walked down the corridor, she caused boys to literally drool over her. Abigail still carried her tomboyish personality, but she struggled to maintain it. She wasn't losing it, she would never lose it, it was merely being pushed to the side by her more feminine self.

"Well, we could always begin next week's missions early?", Numbuh 1 said after he finished laughing at Abigail's earlier comment.

"I'll pass, boss", Abby said with a chuckle.

Wallabe took a seat on the sofa, "So, what should we do to pass the time? I mean, it's only 9 o'clock", the ozzy said as he looked at his watch.

"Well seeing as how Halloween is coming up, how about we tell a few ghost stories?", coincidently, a violent bolt of lightning almost shook the tree house as she finished his sentence.

"Oooh, Oooh! I got one!", Kuki said to which everyone sighed, "This one, is about a little girl who list her favourite Rainbow Monkey and...", she said in a dark voice but everyone knew that the story was probably not even scary.

"Does anyone actually have a SCARY story?", Numbuh 5 asked before Kuki could start her story; if she did she would carry on untill she finished.

The five's attention was turned towards Cree, who was emitting an evil and mocking laugh, "I've got a story; if you're brave enough to listen?"

"No one asked you, Cree!", Numbuh 1 retorted.

The teen once again laughed mockingly, "Figures, I always knew you were to chicken!", just a stupid attempt at an insult on her behalf. But like most other things, it got under Wally's skin straight away.

"Now hold up there, Wallabe Beatles isn't scared of anything! Go ahead and tell your crudy story!", curiosity had gotten the better of the whole team by now.

"Very well", Cree laughed once again, this time with a bainful tone, "Have you heard the tale of Numbuh 666?", thunder roared as she finished her sentence. Fear's grim hand grasped the very souls of Sector V, everyone apart from Hoagie who never believed in stupid ghost stories but still liked them.

"You...you mean the demon of Dudley-town, Connecticut?", Numbuh 1's voice crumbled at the mere thought of mentioning that cursed number.

"The very same"

Numbuh 2 chuckled, "Oh, please, that's just a stupid old story that was made up to scare people"

"Then why is it when I mentioned his name, you're friends' hearts almost stopped?", the teen asked in an attempt to do the same to Hoagie; it didn't work.

"Because for some reason, they actually believe all that crap. But don't let me stop you, please carry on", Hoagie definitely knew how to get under Cree's skin.

The teen growled, but it subsided quickly, "Wether you decide to belive the truth or not is up to you, but it will still be the truth. We'll see how you feel after you hear the story", unhindered by her threats Hoagie sat up and decided to actually pay attention.

"As much as I hate to say this, the KND have been around for a very long time. There are plenty stories to tell about previous operatives, but none as gruesome and chilling as the one about Numbuh 666! A long, long time ago, back when Dudley-town was a thriving little city, there lived a boy and a girl. They knew each other since they were seven years old, they lived on the same street, went to the same school and were both in the same sector for the KND. As the years passed, the boy naturally developed feelings for the girl, but was too embarrassed to admit it. One day, he somehow mustered up the courage to tell her how he felt, they were both incredibly close and would always tell each other anything, but then he found out that she was with someone else; their own leader. The boy grew insane with anger and jealousy, he went in to a fury a killed all of his team-mates, even his beloved. His leader, he carved up and hung him with barbed wire. His two teammates, were be-headed and their bodies filled with leeches. And the girl he once loved, the police couldn't find enough of her body to bury", Cree's story had clearly dismayed Sector V, all but Hoagie who was dozing off.

"This was beyond anything the KND could ever anticipate, they decommissioned him and let the police do their jobs. Once they arrested him, he was never seen again. All this happened about five hundred years ago and the story says that Numbuh 666 still walks the face of this earth, butchering and torturing boys and girls who are in love!"

The story had left everyone but Numbuh 2 speechless. Even Abby, who was known for her courage and cool minded persona, was dismayed. Though it didn't show, Hoagie was the only one to notice it. They were always close and over the past year they had grown even closer, Hoagie had the uncanny gift of being able to read Abby like a book. A violent roar echoed through the entire treehouse and made everyone jump, some less than others. It was the power generators coming back to life, all the electricity once again gave life to the technological giant that is the treehouse. Sector V all breathed a sigh or relief once they realised what was going on, but the story had still scared them more than they wanted to admit; all except Hoagie, who's opinion on the subject had not changed at all.

"Of course, it's just a story. Right, Hoagie?", the teen said mockingly.

"Oh look, the power's back on, Cree. That means that you won't have to spend the night on the cold, hard, wooden floor of one of our rooms; you'll get to spend it on the cold, hard, wooden floor of one of our cells", the pilot then grabbed Cree and dragged her to the treehouse cells, literally. As the two vanished in the treehouse's maze of corridors and Cree's loud swearing was echoed throughout, Nigel snapped back to reality.

The KND leader looked at his watch, "Well, it's ten o'clock now. I think we should call it a night", Nigel then stood up from the chair and walked towards the exit.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Good night, Numbuh 5", Kuki said with a yawn and then proceeded to the exit, too.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us use your room, Numbuh 5. Good night", Numbuh 4 patted her on the arm and jumped off the couch.

Abby wouldn't normally care about something like this, but Cree's story and the fact that the thunderstorm was increasing had left her absolutely terrified, "Wh-whait!", her team-mates were stopped by her stutter.

"Don't you want to stay and watch a movie or something?", she said as she twiddled her thumbs and pointed towards her collection of DVD's.

"Sorry, Numbuh 5, but I don't want to get lectured about punctuality by Mr Brown", the ozzy then walked out of Abby's room.

"Good night, Numbuh 5", Kuki said after she hugged the ebony girl, she then skipped out of the room.

"Don't stay up too late, Numbuh 5, good night", and with that, Numbuh 5 was now alone.

Alone. Abby had rarely had that feeling before. She was standing in her room, scared stiff and on the verge of crying. The emotions she was experiencing now triggered even more saddening ones. She realised that this time next year, her memory of the KND and her friends would be completely gone. She would never remember how much fun and how many succesful missions they had together. Now she was crying, Abby flopped on the sofa and let her tears stain the arm rest. She hated this damned emotion, she didn't want to feel like this and worst of all that damn thunder wouldn't stop! Abby needed someone. Someone who was wiling to hold her in their arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright, someone whom she trusted completely and knew that she could open up to...

Hoagie had locked up Cree in the treehouse's super secure holding cell, even she wouldn't be able to get out of there. The pilot was on his way to his room, but he heard the distinct sound of crying loitering through the hallways. He followed it to the source; Abigail's room, "Numbuh 5?", he hated seeing her cry, in fact he hated seeing her in any negative emotion.

He knocked on the door frame, "Numbuh 5?", the lights were still on so he assumed she wasn't a sleep and ventured forth.

Hoagie saw her laying on the sofa with her face buried in her hands, tears weren't visible but he knew that she must have been like this for a while. His heart curled up when he heard her soft whimper, Hoagie had rarely seen Abby cry like this and every time she did it was about something very close to her. He took a seat next to the weeping girl and gently placed his hand on her bare leg, "Abby?", he said gently.

She lifted her head up and wiped some of the tears away, "Hoagie? Is that you?", Abby finally looked him in the eyes.

Hoagie couldn't bear to see her like this, "What's wrong Abby? You know I hate it when I see you cry"

"It's...I just...", she wanted to tell him everything; he fear of thunder, how Cree's story sent chills up her spine, how she hated that fact that in a year's time she wouldn't remember anything about her childhood, "Abby just really needs you here", but she didn't.

Hoagie helped her sit up properly and pulled her in for a hug. His heartbeat and warm breath made that poisonous feeling of despair and loneliness disappear, the raging thunder became a fading noise in the background and a new feeling over took her...

Love, that it is what surged through his veins as she buried herself in him. Yes, Hoagie P. Gilligan loved Abigail Lincoln. It all started as a simple little crush, but as time passed and they both got closer, his feelings for her became stronger. He wanted to tell her how he felt, he had practised it in front of the mirror more times that he could count, but every time he managed to get her alone he would always chicken out or they would be interrupted. Love. Such a simple four letter word, and it can mean the most complicated things and be defined in four thousand different ways.

"What's up Abby? I hate seeing you like this, please talk to me", he wiped away a stray tear drop from her soft cheek.

The ebony girl looked up at him and smiled, "It's...it's not important Hoagie, I promise you"

Hoagie was slightly hurt by the fact that she didn't want to tell him what got her upset, she would always show him the Abby that no one ever saw; one who actually opened up to him and revealed so much. A loving young girl, with so much heart and emotion that she locked away from the world, "Are you sure? You know that you can talk to me about anything...right?"

"I know, Hoagie, but Abby's fine, really", another violent thunder bolt rattled the treehouse as she finished her sentence. Abby couldn't help it, she buried her head in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could.

He was overtaken by her sudden shift, Hoagie wasn't called a genius for nothing, he instantly put two and two together, "It's the thunder, isn't it?"

Abby finally realised what she had just done. Embarrassed, she escaped the tangle of limbs that had formed and the two were not sitting slightly apart, "Abby's sorry", her cheeks had turned slightly red.

"Is that why you're crying, because of the thunder?", Hoagie asked.

Abby lowered her head, "That's part of it", she mumbled in the hopes that he didn't hear; which he couldn't because of more thunder roaming in, "Ok fine, Abby is scared of thunder", she said in a huff and held her arms.

Hoagie half smiled, he knew that thunder alone couldn't take her apart like this, but the least he could do is give the necessary comfort, "There's nothing wrong with it, Abby; everyone is scared of something"

"Yeah I know, but everyone else learns to handle their fears. All Abby does is hide under her bed sheets everytime she hears thunder, like she's been doing since she can remember", she said with both anger and sadness.

Hoagie smiled, "You know what I think?"

"What?", she asked as she turned to face him.

"I think that you can handle your fears, you just need someone to help you do it", he said with his heart backing each word.

Abby always giggled on the inside at how sweet Hoagie was, "Are you that someone, Hoagie?"

He moved slightly closer, "If you want me to be that someone..."

"As long as you're willing to stay with me and watch a movie", it would seem that Abby didn't get Hoagie's message. Or she did, but didn't want to pick up on it. Either way, Hoagie would happily stay with her untill she fell asleep or the storm stopped.

"I'll stay, as long as it's not a stupid chick flick"

"Oh please, you know that Abby hates all that mushy crap. You have a choice between Lord of the Rings or Lord of the Rings!", she got a chuckle out of him.

"I guess I'll go with the second one"

"Good, we can start with the first one and work our way up. It's by the DVD player", she pointed towards the disc that was next to the gigantic T.V

Hoagie got up and started the film, Abby turned off the lights to her room and closed the door. He sat on the end of the coach and she lay in his arms. After the first few minutes, Abby found herself drifting off. His warmth and gentle breathing made all of her negative emotions vanish along with the thunder. She wasn't sure what made him so special to her but she couldn't have asked for a better friend. Hoagie was paying very little attention to the movie itself, holding the girl he loved in his arms had given him more than he could ask for. If only she knew how he felt, if only he could somehow find the courage to tell her. Hoagie glanced at the clock, it was now 23:11 p.m. The sound of gentle snoring pulled his attention back to it's source. Abby was fast asleep, she had probably been like this for a while now. Yet it must have felt so natural to be with one another that neither noticed. Hoagie smiled and carefully picked her up in his arms, he then carried her to her bed and tucked her in. On his way out, he turned off the T.V and the lights to her room.

Before he left, he turned around and gave her a final look; her beauty always captivated him for longer than anticipated, "Sweet dreams, Abby"

* * *

_**Well, that was harder to write than I thought, I was struggling to add just the right amount of romance and description without making myself sound like a pervert. But I finally started my KND fanfic and just a heads up, there will a lot of gore and horror in this one so don't say I didn't warn you. I will try to update as often as I can but you never know when life could get in the way, especially school exams. Leave me some reviews guys and I'll see you next chapter. **_


	2. Ch2, Girl Trouble

**Chapter 2, Girl Trouble**

The violent storm that battered the area was pushed away by the arrival of the sun, it's rays washed away the murky atmosphere that was leftover from last night's barrage of anger. Sector V all woke up and made their way into the kitchen, after they each had a quick shower. They had their breakfast and got ready for school; the one place they hated more than anything else, when they were younger, but lately they found themselves actually enjoying it, with the exception of Wallabe who moaned about it everyday. Each of them packed their bags and headed down to the treehouse's cell block; before Sector V could depart for school, they rang up the Arctic KND on more time to get a prisoner transport.

The cell blocks were not that different from the rest of the treehouse, 2x4 technology at it's best. Hoagie had put Cree in the smallest cell they had and judging by the way she greeted them all, she didn't have a good night sleep.

The teen lashed out and tried to tear through the bars, "You little bastards, just wait untill I get out of here!"

"Pipe down, sis, it's too early in the morning for shouting!", Abigail said after she smacked Cree with her hat.

Nigel split off from the two sister's fighting and their crowd and made his way to the nearby communicator, "Arctic KND, this is Numbuh 1 of Sector V. Requesting prisoner transport for one Cree Lincoln", Nigel paused and waited for a response.

"This is Arctic Base, approving your request now, Sector V...Confirmed, ETA twenty minutes", the voice on the other end accepted Nigel's request.

"Great, and the bus should be here any minute now", the KND leader said with a huff and then turned to face the chaotic orchestra that had now formed, "Woah, woah everyone, calm it down", the yelling died down and even Cree fell into silence, "They said that they'll be here in about twenty minutes"

"Well we can't wait that long, Mr Brown is going to kill us!", the Aussie said as he threw his arms.

"What if one of us stays behind to make sure Cree gets on picked up?", Kuki suggested.

Silence took hold of everyone now, it's not that any of them were actually scared of Mr Brown, it's just that they would much rather have a one-on-one with Father than listen to that teacher's nonsense. After about another minute or so, Hoagie spoke up, "You guys go, I'll stay here and wait for the transport to come"

"You don't have to do that, Numbuh 2. We might as well all take the blame together, we're a team after all", the KND leader spoke.

"Come on, Numbuh 1, this isn't a mission. The most Mr Brown will do is put me in detention, which I won't go to and I get to miss Geography", Hoagie said in response to Numbuh 1.

"Well, as long as you're ok with it, Numbuh 2"

"Don't worry about it, Numbuh 1, I'll just walk to school after they pick up Cree. Now go, the bus should be here any minute"

Abigail couldn't help but smile to herself, Hoagie had changed a lot in the short time of a year. He was no longer the little boy who would cower at the first sight of trouble, no longer did he have to rely on others when it came to difficult moments and no longer did he scream in fear at the sight of a formidable adult tyrant. Yet to her, he was still the same lovable Hoagie who cracked bad puns every opportunity he got. He was still her best friend, someone whom she could rely on and trust with anything. The team exchanged goodbyes and thanked Hoagie for taking the plunge, but when it got to Abigail she decided that a simple thank you wouldn't be enough.

The ebony girl wrapped her arms around the KND pilot and pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you, Hoagie", this was nothing new to Hoagie, he and Abby had hugged numerous times before. But no matter how many times they did it, letting go would always be the hardest for him.

"What class have you got last?", Abby asked the KND pilot after loosening her grasp on him.

"Maths, I think", he said as he and Abby finally let go of each other.

"I'll wait for you outside the classroom and we can go back to my house so you can help me with some homework"

Hoagie barely registered her sentence, as Abby talked he found himself lost in her beauty and his treasured memories of her, "Yeah, sure thing. I'll have to go home at about six though.

"Not a problem, you live like ten minutes away from Numbuh 5 anyway. Has your mom fixed her laptop yet?"

"Yeah she did, just yesterday in fact. So we can resume our endless nights on Facebook"

"Good, I love our little nightime chats. So you're cool with coming over?"

"Sure. It's a date", Hoagie said with a confident smile and a charming tone.

Abigail merely giggled at his flirtatious nature, she thought it was cute, "I'll see you later, Numbuh 2", she winked at him as she and the rest of Sector V left for their school bus. All the way down the corridor, Hoagie could hear his team-mates teasing Abby and he could also hear the sound of her hat colliding with heads. As she walked down the corridor, Hoagie couldn't take his eyes of her and he couldn't stop smiling. Sure there is no such thing as perfect, but to him Abby was as close as one could get.

Cree was paying very close attention to the whole thing, "Cute"

Hoagie turned around, angered at Cree's mocking tone, "I suppose that this is the part where you make fun of me?"

The teen giggled and crossed her arms as she sat back in her seat, "Yes, it is...but strangely enough I don't want to"

Hoagie raised and eyebrow at Cree's answer, "Whatever, just sit tight and be quiet until the transport comes!"

Cree smiled at Hoagie's reaction. The teen complied with the KND pilot and remained quiet for the next five or so minutes. During the moment of silence, Cree could see that Hoagie was deep in thought. She hated it, but she had come to know Hoagie and his little friends well, too well for her liking. After all, they all intervened in each other's lives so much how could they not learn a thing or two about one another? Cree could sense that something was wounding Hoagie and healing him at the same time and her feminine intuition hinted what it was.

She didn't really care, she never cared about Hoagie or his friends, but she did admit that this intrigued her, "So how long have you liked Abby?", she asked against everything telling her not to do so.

Hoagie turned to face Cree, his face bore an expression of confusion, annoyance and shock. _How the heck did she know? _He thought to himself. Hoagie wanted to talk about it, but Cree was definitely not the one to do it with: they share too much bad blood.

"Just over a year", and yet he found his mouth forming words against his will.

Cree was in awe that Hoagie actually answered her, but she was more shocked at his answer, "A whole year?", she asked once again for confirmation.

"Yes", he gave it to her.

"I think that's a little bit more than liking her"

Hoagie paused as that compound of feelings he'd become so acquainted with had escaped it's cage; melancholy, joy, passion, love, doubt, anxiety, romance and even some fear were swirling around in his heart, "Just a little bit"

Short answers were a sign that he was willing to speak, even though the tone of his voice suggested otherwise. The fact that he was actually answering her meant that he _wanted _to speak, "Do you love her?"

Hoagie was telling himself to stop right here and right now, he hadn't told anyone about his feelings towards Abigail and here he was about to tell everything to Cree! They are enemies and they hate each other!, "Yes", but he found her so easy to talk to.

Cree was unsure exactly why she was doing this. Having what would seem to be a chat with her enemy?, "Have you told her yet?", she couldn't stop herself. This didn't mean that she would start liking Hoagie, she hated kids and Hoagie was no exception. The feeling was definitely mutual.

"No, I haven't"

"Why not? You two obviously click together, and you've known each other since you were at kindergarten"

"I'm scared, that's why. As stupid and as cowardly as it sounds, I really am and I hate it"

The teen stood up from her seat and walked up to the bars of her cell, "What exactly are you scared of?"

"Rejection, loosing her, have this thing fester like a wound for the rest of my life. Take your pick", hist tone now far more peaceful, even friendly...but so very saddened.

"Sometimes reckless abandon is the only path in situations like yours", Cree rolled her eyes after she saw the confused look on his face, "Sorry, I forgot that you're still a kid. What I meant was, sometimes you need to forget about fears and just go for it! Without thinking about the outcome, be it good or bad"

Hoagie actually found Cree's advise helpful. It was nice to share such deep feelings with someone, "Why are you even listening to me, Cree? I mean, we're enemies. Why would you care about my feelings?", but there had to be a catch, right?

"I know we are, that probably won't change any time soon. But once you put away this hatred that is between kids and their many opponents in life, Abigail is my sister. Only I'm allowed to hurt her and toy with her feelings"

"Well...as weird as this sounds. It feels...good...it's nice to finally talk to someone about this. Though I'm not quite sure why I'm doing it with you of all people"

"I'm not quite sure why I am giving you advice in the first place, but here we are. Now, back to what I was saying. Look, you two are practically best friends if nothing more. Anyone can see that from a mile off. You're too close to ever just simply...forget about each other. If you keep delaying this, you'll only make yourself suffer more"

"So what are you suggesting? I should just go up to her at school and tell her how I feel, hoping that she'll actually feel the same way?"

"Hoagie, she does like you! She's crazy about you! She may not show it and you may not see it, but she makes it very obvious"

The KND pilot actually allowed his hopes to get up, "What makes you so sure?"

"If she only saw a friend in you, then she wouldn't spend all night and every night speaking to you on Facebook. She wouldn't share her deepest emotions and feelings with you, she wouldn't seek you for comfort whenever she was upset and she wouldn't get so emotional whenever she sees you get hurt. All of these little things she does are a giant sign showing that she feels the same way, she may deny it and she may not realise it herself but she likes you a lot, kid"

This was a surprise for Hoagie, he used to think that Abby only did all of those things because she was being nice. But he realised that Cree was right, it was a nice surprise to see that behind all of that hatred for kids, her aggression and the violence, there was actually a nice and caring person. Just as he was about to reply, he heard the sound of rocket engines, "I think your ride is here, Cree"

The teen looked out the window and saw one of the KND's prisoner transport ships, "I guess so"

Hoagie unlocked her cell and handcuffed the teen, something told him that the handcuffs wouldn't be necessary but the other operatives would find it...unusual to say the least, if a prisoner is not even handcuffed. As they got to the landing bay doors, Hoagie decided that a thank you was the least he could offer, "Hey Cree, I just wanted to say...you know...thanks"

The teen felt disgusted that she went against all that she stood for, but what she said was true; only she is allowed to hurt Abby and tory with her feelings, and she would make sure that her first boyfriend would be guy as nice as Hoagie, "Don't mention it"

"No really, I...", he was cut of short.

"Ever!", it would seem that the real Cree had returned. However, as all the regulations were out of the way and she walked up the stairs to the ship, Cree gave Hoagie what felt like a friendly smile and a wink. Though surprised and pleased at the same time, he knew that they would be back to trying to kill each other in no time.

* * *

Hoagie was now on his way to school, his walk would take him about half an hour; just enough time to miss Geography. His walk allowed him to think, about what Cree said to him and about him and Abby. How he would make sure he treated her like a queen, how he would tell her that he loves her every day, how he would kiss her everyday...Her soft ebony skin, her perfect hazel eyes, her long and creamy legs..._Damn it! I got off topic again! _He mentally kicked himself for losing his focus on the subject at hand..._But she is so...everything..._This was nothing new for Hoagie, he always seemed to think of Abby whenever he was left alone with his thoughts. Every morning he would wake up, the first thing he would think about is her and every night he went to bed the last thing he would think about was her.

As more and more thoughts of Abby circled Hoagie's mind, he finally arrived at school and just in time for second period. After signing in with the main office, Hoagie arrived in English. His favourite subject, he only recently learnt that he has a favourite one but a lot of things happened recently. But Mrs Adams wasn't here today, so they were stuck with some crappy substitute who threw a load of worksheets at them expecting that they would actually learn. The majority of the class engaged in conversation, while others fell asleep.

"Psst! Hey, Hoagie", a familiar Aussie voice beckoned Hoagie.

"What's up, Numbuh 4?", he asked as he turned his chair to face his friend.

"You know, you and Numbuh 5 should really keep all of the hanky panky personal", his banter made Numbuh 2 blush slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?", he asked with annoyance. He realises that it's probably obvious that he likes her, but he still hates it when his friends make stupid jokes, like Wally just did.

"Oh come one! You two are practically together! And you do like her, right?", he had to pause in between to check the volume of his voice. Wally was respectful enough to not reveal any of this to any one else. Any one who didn't already know, anyway.

"I could ask the exact same about you and Kuki", Hoagie said with a sly smile.

"This isn't about me and Kuki though, is it", the Aussie replied.

"No I don't like her in that way, Numbuh 4. Leave it, please", Numbuh 2 lied as he crossed his arms.

"Oh really? Well why did you graffiti _2x5 _in a love heart on your desk?, Wally said as he pointed towards Hoagie's desk. Said symbol was a top the left hand corner of the wooden desk.

Hoagie quickly covered it with his hand, "I...I, um...it was already there"

Wally rolled his eyes and smirked, "So are you planing on asking her out soon?"

Hoagie sighed and removed his hand, there was no point in lying. He's not quite sure why he was lying in the first place, "I'm working on it, but it's going to happen soon. If I delay it, I risk going insane"

Wally guessed by the tone of Hoagie's voice that he was slightly nervous, "Don't worry about it, mate. I mean sure, Abby has rejected every boy that's ever asked her out, and she's a pretty hardcore and care free character on top of that. But when she's with you, she seems completely...capiavated", his failure at using a more colourful word caused Hoagie to laugh as he stood up from his seat.

"I think you mean _captivated_, Wally", the Aussie's intelligence hadn't improved much.

"Yeah whatever. Where are you going, anyway?"

"I have to use the little girl's room", he said jokingly as he got permission from the teacher to leave the class.

He chuckled a bit at the conversation he had with Wally, was it that obvious that he liked her that even Wally picked it up? Abby's own sister had told him that she liked him too and now Wally is saying it. It gave him confidence, which would come in handy when he asked her out. But on thing that confused him was what Cree said. That she definitely does like him, but she may not realise it herself. He knew what Cree was saying of course, he wasn't stupid. But how could Abigail Lincoln not realise her own feelings?

He began to contemplate on how he would tell her and what he should say, but as he walked further down the hallway an eery atmosphere gripped him. The whole school was full of people, it was still morning and all the hallways were illuminated by the suns's rays. Yet the whole place felt like an empty graveyard with the distinct, cold air of death about. He got to the boys' toilets and the feeling worsened when he entered. He wasn't afraid, there was nothing to be afraid of. But once he turned and saw what was written in the mirror, he froze on the spot and his eyes widened.

It was 2x5 written inside a love heart, it was written in a red and runny liquid. Blood? No, it couldn't be blood. Who in the right mind would write something like this in blood? Whoever it was, they knew about Hoagie's feelings towards Abby. He slid his finger across the image and there was no mistake about it. The cerise liquid was definitely blood, it was still warm too. But who did this? Why would anyone do this? Hoage gazed in to the bloody message, trying to figure out it's origin. Suddenly, something happened... Hoagie was pierced by an ice cold feeling through his heart. He looked down for signs of physical damage. None. But that feeling, the feeling of death's hand clutching at your heart, where did that come from? These were questions Hoagie would find the answers to, but standing in the toilets and staring at what could be a crime scene wasn't the way to go about doing it.

Hoagie ran to class room twenty-three; it was where Nigel was having his Mathematics lesson. Hoagie burst through the door and quickly regained his composure, "Excuse me, Mrs Young, but can Nigel please come to the main office", he lied in the hopes that the teacher would buy it.

"Very well, but next time you come in to my class please knock, Mr Gilligan"

"Yes ma'am", the teacher then signaled for Nigel to go with Hoagie.

"What's going on, Numbuh 2? You look like you've just seen a ghost", the KND leader asked as the two closed the classroom door behind them.

"No time to explain, just follow me!", and with that Hoagie sprinted back down the hallway and in to the boys' toilets.

Nigel swiftly caught up with the KND pilot, "Look on the mirror!", Hoagie said as he looked at his friend and pointed towards the mirror.

"What about it?", Nigel asked as he scanned the object for anything out of the ordinary.

"What? Can't you see the blood, it's right...", he turned to face the mirror but there was no sign of what he saw on it, "...there"

Hoagie walked up to the mirror and gave it a thorough inspection, while Numbuh 1 crossed his arms and tapped his foot with annoyance, "I swear there was a creepy note written in blood on here", he realised that such a claim would require evidence, otherwise it would seem that he just called Numbuh 1 out of lesson for nothing...and that he was going insane.

"Numbuh 2, this better not be another one of your _detective_ episodes"

"No, I swear there was some kind of creepy message...", he didn't finish his sentence. He could tell by the look on his team-mate's face that he wouldn't believe him. No one in the right mind would believe such an outlandish story.

"Have you been doing more of those weird experiments with Chili Dogs and electricity?", the KND leader asked as he lowered his head and peeked over his glasses.

"No! I swear I'm not lying Numbuh 1, someone is playing mind games with me...creepy and phsichotic mind games", he shuddered slightly as he rememberd that horrible feeling that grasped him.

"Ok then...well I'm going back to class. I hope you find your culprit, Numbuh 2", his voice carried a fair amount of teasing.

Numbuh 2 looked back in the mirror, "Maybe I am imagining things", he rubbed the back of his head and left the boy's toilets.

* * *

The rest of the school day went on as normal, not so much for Hoagie as he was still trying to piece together this creepy puzzle. But the school went on about it's daily, Friday, routine. While still contemplating on what occurred today, Hoagie walked out of his maths lesson with Wally and Kuki. Just as she promised, Abigail was waiting outside the class for him.

"Hey, Hoags", she greeted him with a sincere smile. Something about him made her smile every time she saw him, Abby wasn't quite sure what it was but she liked it.

Hoagie regularly saw this type of smile from Abigail, but much like their warm hugs, he could never get enough, "Hey, Abby", his arms drapped around her waist and her's around his neck. The two didn't realise how long they were like this, or that Wally and Kuki were still there.

Wally and Kuki were giggling in the background, thankfully Nigel arrived before Abby could turn around and beat her team-mates to a pulp, "Alright, alright, everyone", he said as he stepped in between the two couples, "It's a Friday, we're all tired so let's just act civil about this and refrain from killing each other", his words seemed to calm things down, "...especially since Hoagie and Abigail are going to do some _homework _tonight", he said with a sly smile and emphasis on the word homework. Before he could join in on the chuckles he had started with his comment, he found Abigail's hat imprinted on the back of his head.

The group of friends walked home together, just like every school day. They were laughing, talking and enjoying their presence. Though the sadness of leaving the KND soon was still bitter in their hearts, something told them, all of them, that their bond will never be broken. The group got to Abby and Hoagie's road, Fairfield Avenue, and that is where the said couple split of from the rest. Goodbyes were shared and the duo walked down their road. They lived literally on opposite sides of the same road, and have so for the past six years.

"So how was your day today, Abby?", he opened up the conversation with a simple question.

He had no idea how such a simple question could mean so much, no-one else ever bothered to ask questions like this anymore, and all the people who did only did so because they picked it up from Hoagie, "It was alright, what about yours, Hoags? Abby heard that you pulled Nigel out of lesson for some...witch hunt thing?"

Hoagie rolled his eyes, "I'm guessing Wallabe exaggerated a bit when he was telling you", he vividly remembered every detail of that disturbing event.

"Well he did say that you were convinced the boy's toilets were fulled of evil witches", she giggled at the image.

"Well he's wrong, witches only exist inside wardrobes", he said in reference to one of their earlier conversations. Gosh did they talk about strange things, but they both loved it.

Abigail laughed as she too rememeberd the very same conversation, "Ah yes, how could I forget. Is that why you still sleep with a night-light?"

"Don't forget my teddy bear, Geoffrey. He's the one who protects me from the evil hags", he said in a dramatic voice. Abby laughed. That's another thing he loved, making her laugh and simply hearing her laugh. He had made her happy, so in turn it made him happy. But then again, she could make him happy even if she just glanced over to him during lessons.

The two carried on their weird and wonderful dialogue all the way to Abby's house. As they went down the road, Hoagie popped in his own home to tell his mom about staying over Abby's for a while. His mom knew about his crush on Abby for a long time, though Hoagie was always too embarrassed to talk about such things with his mom, it was part of her role to be able to read her son like a book. That's an addition to the reason why she was always so lenient when it came to him and Abby.

After a short trip further down the road, the duo got to Abigail's house, " Mom, Dad, I'm home", she called out. The two walked into the immaculately clean house and took their shoes off.

"Welcome home, sweetie", Mrs Lincoln greeted her daughter with a series of kisses.

"Stop it, mom", Abby said through a smile as she gently pushed her mother off. The French always were a passionate people.

Mrs Lincoln finally noticed Hoagie in the background, "Well, well. If it isn't Mr Gilligan, with the inventions and the looks and the, oh you know what I'm talking about. Come here", her french accent coupled with a kiss on both cheeks made it extremely hard for Hoagie not to blush.

"Heh, heh. Hello, Mrs Lincoln", he then bowed and kissed her hand.

"Oh, such a gentleman. You have good taste, my girl", the sincerity in her voice made Hoagie blush even more and it embarrassed Abigail to no extent.

"Look, mom, Hoagie is going to help Abby with some homework upstairs. Is it ok if we share some snacks?"

"Oh but of course, my dear. Not too much though, we don't want to spoil your dinner"

"Of course, mom", the two exchanged hugs and then Abby and Hoagie began to make their way upstairs, towards Abby's room.

"Oh and Mr Gilligan", she caught the boy's attention as he was halfway up the stairs. He stopped in his tracks and kneeled down so he could see her through the banisters, "Be gentle with her", Hoagie and Abby's mom chuckled but forgot that Abigail could hear them as well.

"Mom!", Abigail cried out, loudly.

After a whole hour of cookies, Pepsi and explaining the collision theory to Abigail, the duo, mainly Abby, decided that was enough school for one week. Hoagie glanced at the clock, it was only 5:10 p.m so they had plenty of time left, "You know, I only just noticed that your room's changed", the KND pilot said as he scanned his surroundings. Abby had gotten a double bed now, she had re-painted her room to a mango colour and got a new bright blue carpet to go with it. All of the other, more tomboyish things in her room still remained, like her skateboard and posters of rock bands and witty/ wise sayings.

"Well Abby grew out of her old bed, this new one is much more comfy", she rubbed the mattress, "Like sleeping on a cloud"

Hoagie chuckled and began to put away his textbooks and revision notes, "Well I hope that I helped you out, you probably wouldn't find Chemistry so hard if didn't sleep during the lessons"

"I can't help it, Hoagie, it's the most boring lesson ever! Why stay awake for something you're not even going to pay attention to?", she stood up from the floor with a yawn and a stretch.

Hoagie copied Abigail's actions, "A very fair point, but I think you should stay awake at least once a week. All that extra sleep probably results in you not sleeping at night"

A blissful smile formed across Abigail's face, "No, I don't sleep much at night. But that's because I spend most of it talking to you", she then gave him a playful nudge.

"Well then, if you aren't getting your sleep then we should stop", he returned to her playful demeanour.

"No! I love speaking to you Hoagie, you're funny. I wasn't complaining by the way"

"I know you weren't. I love speaking to you too, Abby, even if it is through shitty Facebook"

"Oh come on, we see each other at school pretty much every day. If that's not enough, then we get weekends together, after school and whenever we're on missions"

"It still isn't enough", his sweetness got him an _awrhh _from Abigail.

"Well I did ask you to sleep over tonight"

"I know, believe me I want to. It's just that I promised I'll watch Tommy tonight, so that my mom can go out with her friends"

"Next week then, promise that you'll sleep over next week!", she demanded in a rather serious tone, it was clear she was saying it like that as a joke.

"Ok then, I was going to go to the midnight release of Dragon Age 3, but I shall leave my nerd endeavours just so I can be with you"

"You know to! I'm all for video games, but staying up untill midnight just to be the first one to get one is a little too nerdy for me"

Hoagie took another look at the clock, 5:45, "You just have to learn to be a cool nerd, like me", his words resulted in a chuckle from Abby as the two walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"You? Cool? You're a loser, Hoagie, you should have learnt that by now"

Hoagie turned around with a playful smile, "Yeah,but you love me, Abigail"

"You're still a loser", she attempted to counter.

"Yeah, but since you love a loser, that kinda' makes you a super loser", but you can not hustle a hustler.

"Oh just get out of here before Abby beats you up!", the two shared a laugh once again. They basked in one of their long, warm and loving hugs before they left each other's presence.

Once Hoagie let go of Abby, he said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Lincoln and exited the house, "Goodnight Hoagie. Be on at about nine?"

He turned around as he was walking down the driveway, "Yeah sure thing, goodnight Abigail"

Abigail was slightly upset that the person who is dearest to her, after her family of course, didn't accept her proposal for a sleep over. But she settled for the fact that he would come over next week. Abby spent the next few hours downstairs watching T.V and talking with her parents. Fridays were chill days for Abby, that meant that anything to do with school was nothing to do with her. With the exception of today because she was desperate for help with her Chemistry. Miss Honour Roll, perfect grades in every other subject, but Science was like an alien language to her. Once their favourite programme had finished, they had their dinner. She helped clear up the table, did a few chores and went upstairs to get ready for bed and for Hoagie to tuck her in via the internet. Abigail turned off her light, got cozy in her bed, switched the laptop on and was waiting for it to load.

As she waited, Abby was invaded by an icy chill. But this was more than just your regular October breeze. She felt cold. A type of cold that made it's way straight to her heart, a cold that gripped her very soul and pulled at it. She immediately though of Cree's story, which worsened the feeling. Abigail got up from her bed and dashed for the light to her room. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary in her room, apart from the window being left open.

"Oh, it was just me being stupid and leaving the window open. You need to relax more, girl" she said to herself as she walked over to the window and closed it. Abigail settled her conscience that the cold merely came from the draft that had entered her room. But what she didn't know was the type of cold. The same cold that only occurs when death is about. And that was exactly the same type of cold that radiated from the person who was standing outside of her house, in the shadows. Waiting. Watching. Smiling.

* * *

_**Well, guys, saying sorry won't even begin to explain how bad I feel for not updating for so long. Life has the nasty habit of intervening when you least want it, with bad news more often that good. But what can you do, ey? Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will be getting to work on the next one first thing tomorrow! The holidays are coming up so I will be having more spare time on my hands, hopefully. All of which will be devoted to writing. As always leave me some reviews and I'll see you next chapter. **_


	3. Ch3, Rejection

**Chapter 3, Rejection**

_Hoagie found himself in a field, glorious green grass stretched as far as the eye could see. Playgrounds, basketball courts and children doted the picturesque landscape. The sound of ice cream trucks, joyful laughter and happiness echoed through the scenery. He began walking, walking through the masterly polished picture that was in front of him. His hands brushed against the tall grass as he took in a deep breath of air. The scent carried more than just summer with it, everyone's favourite time of the year, it carried a freedom. The type of freedom only a child can experience. The feeling of not having a care in the world and your only major responsibilities being your chores and going to school. The rest was pure fun and pleasure. The T.V, the video games, your loved ones, friends and the seemingly endless days you would spend outside enjoying yourself. Wherever he was, even if it was just a dream, he wanted to never leave. But there was something else that loitered in the atmosphere...Head and Shoulders? There was no mistake about it, the distinct smell of the shampoo was also present. But where was it coming from? Hoagie knew of only one other person, besides himself, that used Head and Shoulders._

_"Abigail", his voice almost began to crack. Such a beautiful place would be made perfect if she was here._

_"Hoagie", her voice playful, needing and alluring. The origin came from behind the KND pilot._

_He turned around, slowly, afraid that he would somehow screw the whole thing up if he did it too quickly. There she was, standing a few metres away from him. Her earings were glistening in the sunlight and in turn made her seem as if she was glowing. Abigail 's blue, baggy shirt and red hat made her stand out from everything around her. A beam of satisfaction formed on Hoagie's face, he then began to make his way over to her. A walk, then a jog. _

_Abby giggled at the sight, then she too began to make her way to him with a beam of her own. A walk, then a jog. The two got closer and closer, Abigail slowed down and held her arms open, ready to embrace Hoagie with a warm cuddle. He got the message and picked up the pace ever so slightly. They were now mere inches apart, Hoagie dropped his level slightly so that Abigail's face didn't go into his chest. Such a perfect moment was about to receive and exclamation mark on it. It all seemed so sublime. But something horrible just had to happen..._

_Time froze, literally. Even the air seemed to cease its movement. Darkness descended upon the entire area. The only thing Hoagie could see was Abby, who seemed to be frozen as well as her facial expressions hadn't changed at all. _

_"Cute", an almost demonic voice said with mockery in its tone._

_Just as they were about to wrap their arms around one another, everything seemed to go to hell. The wonderous turquoise sky crumbled, miles of glorious green grass was set a ablaze along with all its inhabitants, including the other children. The ground beneath their feet gave way and the two now found themselves falling into an abyss. Their fall went on and on for what seemed like years, then decades and then centuries. Her horrified scream made his heart melt. _

_"Hoagie, help me!", she wailed in despair as they fell._

_He stretched out and tried to grab her hand, he knew that it wouldn't stop them from falling but he just wanted to hold her, to somehow ease her fear and pain, "Abigail!", just as they were about to link hands, everything turned white and began to fade..._

* * *

"Noo!", Hoagie woke up from the terrible and horrific nightmare that he just experienced. His breathing was heavy and fast, his pulse had shot up and his heart seemed as if it would jump out of his chest any minute. Hoagie rubbed the back of his head, it was soaked from sweating. In fact, he seemed as if he just came out of the shower. The KND pilot sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes, as if he was trying to cleanse his mind from those scarring images.

"What the fuck just happened?", he said out loud as he stood up from his bed and continued to rub the back of his head.

Hoagie's mind still struggled to comprehend exactly what just happened. He dreamt of Abigail, that's the first time that happened. But his dream seemed as if it was more than a normal dream. It seemed as if someone was controlling it, or rather someone was controlling his emotions? He took off his soaked pyjama top and headed for the shower. The water cooled his hot skin, eased his breathing and loosened up the tension in his muscles, Hoagie could now think straight.

He considered himself an atheist, he didn't really believe in fate or things like that either. But was his dream supposed to be a message of sorts? _Ok, just calm down. You shouldn't let your overactive imagination cloud your mind. It was just a stupid nightmare, that's all._ But as he allowed his mind to explore the topic more, he began to step in an epiphany. His feelings for Abigail seemed to become stronger with each passing day. The more he hid them, the more it hurt whenever he wasn't with her. He wanted to tell her, tell her everything with each little detail in between. Why was it so damn hard to just admit his love for her?! Perhaps his nightmare was a message after all, perhaps that was his sub-conscience reminding him that time it ticking; every moment he waits to tell her is another moment that will result in him missing his chance. _Ok, no more waiting around. Next time you see her, you will man up and just tell her already!_ He said to himself as he stepped out of the shower and continued with his morning routine. Hoagie would now spend the majority of his thinking time trying to piece together the best words to use in his confession to Abigail. Luckily, he's loved her for so long that it wouldn't take him very long to figure it out.

The time was almost 11 a.m, thankfully it was a Saturday so Hoagie could sleep in, he went to bed at about midnight last night as he stayed up for the usual 2-3 hours talking to Abigail. He brushed his teeth, got dressed, dried his hair, made his bed and then went downstairs for his breakfast.

"Morning, mom", he said as he entered the kitchen.

His mom was washing up some dishes, "Good morning, son", she said with a loving tone and smile.

"Where's Tommy?", the KND pilot asked as he sat down at the table.

"He's gone out with some friends", she answered and then put the last of the dishes on the draining board, "What would you like for breakfast?", Mrs Giligan then dried her hands with a towel.

"I'll just have some cereal", Hoagie answered and his mom then opened the fridge and began the process of making her son cereal.

Hoagie didn't usually have others do things for him, he prefered to do most things himself, including cooking. But she was his mom after all, she enjoyed doing things for him, to a certain extent anyway. Hoagie finished his cereal and then helped his mom with some chores around the house. The time was now 13:12 p.m, Hoagie was one of many kids who always claimed that they couldn't wait for the weekend to come. But the truth was that unless you had some sort of plans, then you will just spend your weekend waiting for school. He had finished doing some homework and was now watching T.V, cartoons to be precise. The majority of the other kids, including his friends, had began to watch less cartoons. But Hoagie could just never get in to most other T.V shows, so he remained loyal to his animated friends, and he could never get enough of Johnny Bravo. As he indulged in what would certainly be a good few hours of T.V, his mind seemed to drift off every now and again. Abby was normally the number one thing he would think of, not every second of the day but every other second. He was wondering what she was doing right now...

* * *

"Abigail, have you seen your sister?", Mr Lincoln asked his daughter after he politely knocked on her open bedroom door.

The ebony girl had woken up a while ago and after going through the process of waking up, she had decided to zone out in to her video games. Abby flinched slightly at her father's question , she couldn't tell him the truth, mostly because he wouldn't believe her but also because it would be breaking KND rules, "No I haven't, dad. Maybe she's gone out with some friends?"

"Well she's mature enough to handle herself, it's just not like her to go without leaving a message at least"

"Don't worry about it, dad. If it will save you some stress, Abby'll phone her later on and see where she is", she merely got herself some time to think up of a story that would be convincing enough.

"Well okay, it's nice to see that you two have started to get along lately. It's a pleasant change from your usual behaviour; with the shouting and the fighting and...oh, you know what I'm talking about", he said as he made his way back down the hallway.

Abby couldn't help but giggle, her parents' way of speaking always made her smile. But she could never figure out if they did it on purpose or not. The ebony girl stood up from her bed and stretched. She had gotten up relatively early, about 9 a.m. Abby just wasn't used to getting up very late, except for whenever they were off school. She had gone through a routine similar to Hoagie's: shower, brush her teeth, make her bed and go downstairs to commence her Saturday. Which would consist of chores, T.V and maybe going to the mall with her parents.

Abby went downstairs and commenced her Saturday. Eventually, she got bored with T.V and decided to indulge herself in books. Not girly magazines or comics, which was what the youth of today classed as books unfortunately, but thrillers. Two books from Hector McDonald to be precise, one of her prefered authors. To be more precise, two books that Hoagie had got her for Christmas last year. She smiled to herself and blushed slightly, he was the sweetest friend she could ask for. She told him that she wanted the books for Christmas, she in no way asked for him the buy them, but she had already asked her parents for a lot of other things and two books on top of it all would be pushing it. Abby then found herself in a rather amusing argument with Hoagie about the books. He wanted to buy her something for Christmas anyway, but Hoagie would rather buy her something that he knew she would like, so he pestered her for a good ten minutes about the titles. Eventually, he got Abigail to give him the names: although she did want the books she didn't want Hoagie spending money on her, mainly because she couldn't afford to buy him anything. Now every time she read the books or even glanced at them, she thought of Hoagie. He was the one person she could truly trust, she wasn't afraid to open up whenever she was with him. They grew up together and their friendship had gotten so strong that they were practically inseparable.

Abigail continued to bask in memories of her and her best friend, but all that was interrupted rather rudely by her phone, "Hello?", she said as she answered.

"Hey, Numbuh 5, it's Kuki", her iconic cheery voice and warm tone made Abigail smile.

"Oh hey there, Numbuh 3. What's up?", she said as she set her book aside.

"Nothing much, I'm just sat here bored out of my mind. I was wondering, since this is one of the rare sunny October days, you wanna' come out or something?"

"Sure thing, Abby might have to go the mall with her parents first. But they can drop me off at the park when we've finished"

"Ok then, we can meet at about three, if it's ok with you. Do you want me to invite the guys?"

"Yeah, invite them along. Abby'll meet ya'll at three", after exchanging goodbyes Abigail went in to her back garden, where her parents where enjoying some coffee along with the view, and informed them about her plans.

The family trip to the mall wasn't as boring as Abby expected, she got to check out a few of her favourite shops, brought herself a new DC backpack and she and her parents enjoyed a nice family meal. They did it all in the space of an hour and a half, which was surprising since they did so much when you include all the stuff her parents did. After a drive back home, Abigail helped out with the un-loading and then left for the park.

The day was unusually pleasant for a Saturday in October. The sun was shining brightly, ivory patches of clouds dotted the sky and a gentle wind dispersed the heat emitted from the sun's rays. Abigail arrived at the park, her friends were already there. The sun seemed to illuminate the park itself, what little leaves were left on the trees were almost glowing. Nigel and Kuki were laughing together on the swings, Wallabe had gone to the shop and got snacks but Hoagie was no where to be seen.

"Hey, Abigail", Kuki waved from the swings that she was sharing with Nigel.

"Hey, guys", the ebony girl said as she entered the play area. It was about 3:15 p.m and they were five of the few people in the park, which meant more space for them to enjoy themselves.

Wally got some snacks out of his bag and went over to his friends, "Hey, Abby"

Abigail high-fived the Aussie and shared a smile with him, but something wasn't right, "Was Hoagie not allowed out?", she asked as she looked around for the KND pilot.

As her friends all began to give her different explanations, a certain someone tiptoed across the play area and slowly began to sneak up behind Abigail. She wasn't stupid, Abby quickly realised that she was being set up. She deducted this by the fact that all three were giving her different stories and because she could hear the cat-like steps coming from behind her. Hoagie was now mere inches away from Abigail, and mere seconds from zapping her waist; he knew she was ticklish, especially her waist. Abigail smiled proudly, she turned around and threw Hoagie over he shoulder and on his back in a manner of seconds, thankfully they were standing on the grass so his fall was as cushioned.

"Hey there, Hoagie", she said teasingly as she looked down at the KND pilot with a smile

Hoagie didn't show it, but that throw hurt. She may be small, but Abigail is one of the top ranked hand-to-hand combatants in the KND, "Hello, Abigail", he said through a smile.

Abigail had forgotten to let go of Hoagie as she threw him, her arms were still wrapped around and under his. Hoagie swiftly spun around on his back and took Abigail off of her feet. He sat up even quicker and caught the ebony girl in his hands, "How are you today?"

Nigel, Kuki and Wally were all surprised that Hoagie could pull off something like that. But before Hoagie could feed his ego, Abigail's hat implanted itself in his forehead, "I'm fine, Hoagie. What about you?", she said through a smile and then put her hat back on.

All five operatives laughed at the amusing event. Abigail got up by herself and then gave Hoagie a helping hand, "I'll admit that was a good counter, Hoagie"

Hoagie rubbed his throbbing forehead, he should have known that would happen, "Thanks, it took me a while to get it when I was practising at my uncle's place", the KND pilot replied as he dusted himself off.

Nigel walked up to the duo, "If you two are done wrestling, then how about we all engage in a good old game of hide and seek?"

"Ooh, ooh. Can I be it, Numbuh 1?!", Kuki asked as she grabbed Nigel's arm and started jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok. You can be it, Numbuh 3. Just get off of me", he said as he gently pushed Numbuh 3 away. She always got over-excited about everything.

"Ha, none of you have a chance of finding me. I am a master at hide and seek", the Aussie said with a proud tone and a confident, even slightly cocky, smile.

Nigel and Kuki rolled their eyes at Walle's self proclaimed mastery of the game. Abigail laughed, "Yeah you're right, Wally. You're so damn small we'll have to look under every pebble and every stone", the KND operative said teasingly. She also got a laugh out of everyone else.

Wallabe's face turned slightly red, from both anger and embarrassment. Hoagie finally stopped laughing and spoke up, "Don't worry, Walle. You're not small, just vertically challenged", though Wallabe's temper continued to heat up he himself smirked at Hoagie's joke. The Aussie quickly realised that it was all just friendly banter, but he did give Hoagie a punch on the arm. Perhaps slightly harder than he intended to but Hoagie didn't seem to mind, or rather he didn't seem to feel it.

"Ok, so are we all set to play?", the ebony girl asked as she stepped in the centre of their group.

"Sure thing", the KND pilot spoke for everyone, "Kuki, close your eyes and count to ten. We can use the swings as home base", Hoagie said to his friend. Kuki saluted and smiled before turning around and beginning the count.

"One", she started.

The other four quickly ran off in different directions.

"Two"

Each one of them scanned their surrounding for the perfect hiding spots.

"Three"

They ran and bickered over which spot belongs to who.

"Four"

Their laughter filled the park with glee.

"Five"

Nigel decided to hide behind two oak trees that were a few metres away from Kuki. He could keep an eye on her and move if it was necessary.

"Six"

Wallabe climbed a tree that overlooked the play area in which Kuki was still counting. He was so sure that he wouldn't be found that he opened up his pack of Doritos and calmly ate away.

"Seven"

Abigail swiftly ran in to the small collection of bushes that sat behind the play area. She lay prone amidst the greenery and waited for Kuki to finish counting and leave home base un-secure.

"Eight"

Hoagie sprinted back and forth in the play area and it's surroundings. All the good spots seemed to be taken. His eyes darted in every direction, hoping to locate a good enough hiding place.

"Nine"

The KND pilot had run out of options and was soon about to run out of time to find other options. Hoagie felt something tugging on his jeans, he looked down to find a petite ebony arm clutching at his leg, "Hoagie, ya' fool! Get in here quick!"

"Ten! Ready or not here I come!", Kuki finished counting just as Hoagie joined Abigail in the maze of bushes.

"Boy, you sure do stink at the hiding part of all of this", Abigail whispered a tease to Hoagie, who was so close next to her that she could feel his body taking in breathes of air.

"I would have managed eventually. You're not exactly an expert yourself, you know? The two of us can barely fit in here", he said as he shifty slightly to take up a less uncomfortable position.

"Well it would be fine if you weren't so damn big!", she said jokingly and gave him a playful nudge on the arm.

"Are you calling me fat?", he said with a shocked expression and a hurt tone.

The ebony girl giggled at their playful demeanour, she felt like one of the Bond girls from the movies: flirting while on a covert mission. She was no stranger to covert missions, and she was getting used to her new-found talent of flirting. Harmless flirting, "Just shut up and pay attention to the game, fool", and that he did.

Kuki slowly stepped away from home base, she kept her eyes and ears open for the slightest noise or movement. She steadied her breathing and focused on the sound waves hovering through the area. The wind passed through her hearing first, then the gentle music of a single choir of birds and then the almost silent shift of the leaves. But another noise also lingered in the air, an outsider to the common gathering of the autumn plethora.

Kuki turned to the direction the noise was coming from, the source of eating crunchy Doritos was a top one of the trees, "I see you...", and it was in the form of a blonde Aussie.

Back in their hiding spot, Hoagie and Abby were firmly focused on Kuki and her body language, "I think she's found someone. Let's wait and see, if the opportunity arises we should make a break for home base", she instructed through a whisper as she kept her eyes Kuki.

"Sure", was the only word Hoagie could mutter as he stared at Abigail. Their bodies were pressing against one another, he could feel her skin radiate waves of warmth and it was driving him crazy. He had to fight the urge to just lean over and kiss her, "Hey, Abby, there's kinda' something I've been meaning to tell you...", he then swallowed a ball of nerves. Perhaps this wasn't the best time or place to tell her. What would be the best time and place to tell her? Either way, the words had already left his mouth.

"Later, Hoagie, we're in the middle of a game here"

"But it's really important", he said through a huff and he trembled slightly. Hoagie was becoming increasingly flustered.

Abigail looked at him with slight concern, if this was something important to him then she would gladly listen, "Hoagie, can it please wait? How about you tell me when we're walking home together, then we'll have some privacy?", but this definitely was not the right time or place to talk about personal matters.

Though disappointed that he would have to wait, and distressed that he would have to keep his feelings in for longer, Hoagie decided that this truly wasn't the time or place to pour his heart out: and was he ready to do some pouring, "Ok, I'll wait", the two then turned their attention back to the game.

Walle finished his packet of Doritos and placed it in his pocket. He brushed the crumbs from himself and then looked over his shoulder to see how the game is progressing. He almost choked when he was that the play area was empty, "Crud!", he whispered to himself.

He scanned the play area twice over but found no sign of Kuki, he then turned his body back to his original position, "Where the hell did she...", Wally then looked up to find said girl standing right in front of him.

"Boo!", Kuki hollered at the Aussie and caused him to lose balance and fall out of the tree with a girlish squeal.

Wallabe landed flat on his back, thankfully the tree wasn't very tall otherwise the Aussie would have seriously hurt himself, and was too stunned to move. Kuki gracefully landed on her feet like a cat and calmly skipped over to the swings, "Found you, Walle!", she said with her trademark smile as she placed a hand on home base.

The blonde groaned in pain as he sat up, "You could have at least caught me Kuki", he said with puppy dog eyes and rubbed his soon to be aching back.

Kuki rolled her eyes and sighed, she knew that Walle was only faking it, "Awhhrr, I'm sorry, Numbuh 4", she then walked over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead which made the Aussie's face turn red and caused his whole body to freeze, "Is that better?"

Wallabe only muumbeled a compound of words that made no sense, to which Kuki giggled to as a response, "Come on, you can help me find Nigel", Wallabe shook his head so that he could snap back to reality. The two KND operatives then began their search for their leader.

"I say we make a break for it, Hoagie", Abigail said as she got ready to pounce for home base.

Hoagie placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from doing so, "The two of us doing it at the same time will be too risky. I say when they get a bit further away from home base, you make a break for it"

Abigail resumed her original position, "Why me?"

"You're faster", he said plainly, never taking his eyes off their objective.

"Well aren't we the clever little tactician"

Hoagie winked at her and then turned his gaze back at home base. Kuki and Walle were now a good few metres away from home base, enough for Abigail to bolt towards it and make it, "Now's your chance! go!", the KND pilot yelled in a whisper and tapped Abigail on her leg as a signal to go.

The ebondy girl eased her way out of the bushes like a snake, she stood up from her prone position and then absconded towards home base. By the time the noise from her movements reached Kuki and Walle, her hand was already on the swings, "Sorry, guys, but looks like Abigail is safe"

"Oh crud! I knew one of us should have stayed at home base", Wallabe said in an annoyed tone as he and Kuki returned to the swings, "But that was a nice move you pulled, Abigail. I didn't even hear you run"

As the formalities went on, which was actually Abigail distracting them long enough for Hoagie to move, the KND pilot decided to take the opportunity. But just as he got himself behind the bushes and ready to sneak around, Nigel jumped out of his own spot and stole Hoagie's chance, "Too slow, guys", he said after landing on the swings.

"Always have to make an entrance, huh boss?", Abigail teased as she put a hand on her hip.

Nigel jumped off the swings and gave everyone a rather confident smile, "Well, you three were distracted and I merely took the opportunity", he said as through a sideways smile and he adjusted his glasses.

Hoagie saw the chatting drag on and silently moved closer to home base, taking extra care with each one of his steps. The KND pilot followed the bushes and circled his way around the group, Hoagie was now right behind the swings. He looked away just for a second so that he could check the time, but when he looked back the chatty circle of friends had vanished. Hoagie kept his prone position, not wanting to reveal his location, and remained silent. He looked around for any signs of where they might be. A rustle here, a giggle there and a glimpse of a red heat somewhere else and Hoagie managed to decipher two locations. Nigel was hiding behind the trash can that was a mere few yards away from home base and Kuki was behind the two trees that Nigel originally was. But where were the other three? Hoagie decided to take the chance.

The KND pilot vaulted over the bushes and was millimetres away from home base, but after a sudden flash of blonde hair resulted in him being knocked on his ass he was now metres away from home base, "Too slow, Hoagie", the Aussie said as he stood over the downed KND pilot.

Hoagie looked over at home base and saw Kuki skipping towards it. Without even thinking about it, Hoagie clipped the back of Walle's knee and he ended up on the floor as a result. The KND pilot rolled forward and got himself up all in one motion, he then sprinted towards his objective. Kuki quickly reacted and she too sprinted to try and get to home base first. Nigel jumped out of his hiding place and tried to tackle Hoagie to the ground, the KND pilot reacted to this by changing his course slightly. He used the nearby bench as a base jump and narrowly avoided Nigel's tackle, he also gained some distance over Kuki. But as he was about to place a hand on home base, he felt something latch on to his shirt. He turned around and saw Abigail clutching on to him and trying her hardest to restrain the KND pilot; though she was a top hand-to-hand combatant, trying to hold back 130lbs is a difficult task for anyone.

Hoagie smiled at Abigail and then spun around, it knocked the girl off balance and she was on her way to fall. Hoagie caught Abigail in midair and with surprising grace placed her right in front of Kuki just as she was about to get Hoagie out. The two girls collided with each other and it gave Hoagie just enough time to finally reach home base, "Better luck next time, guys", he said after taking a deep, and much-needed, breath of air.

"I think we need to add some rules against using our skill in these games", Nigel said as he gave Hoagie a congratulatory pat on the back.

The group carried on their laughter, their glee and their convivial time together for another few hour. During that time, they played another game of hide-and-seek, conversed about school and some juicy gossip and genuinely had a great time together. But above everything, they were just happy they could spend a few hours without worrying about school, missions, or any dramas. Though he didn't show it, all Hoagie could think about was the conversation that he was going to have with Abigail on their way home, and judging by the gathering of several ominous clouds and the darkening of the sky he guessed that it was going to happen soon.

As it was mid October, night began to engulf the day early. When it got to about six o'clock, the band of friends decided to call it a night, they all walked their usual way and then it got to Hoagie and Abigail's road.

"See you later, guys", the ebony girl waved goodbye to her friends as she and Hoagie branched off in to their road.

"Goodnight, everyone", the KND pilot also said.

It was practically night-time now, houses still had the lights on and there was no one else on the street apart from Hoagie and Abigail. The once sunny and summer like day had returned to its normal, cold autumn night. The two walked in awkward silence for a few minutes. Hoagie was wondering if he should start the conversation, or if Abby was deliberately not saying anything because she knew what he wanted to say.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Hoagie?", she surprised the KND pilot and was the first to open up.

"I, erm...well you s-see...", he stutered and rubbed the back of his head, "Wow, I don't even know where to start"

Abigail stopped in her tracks and looked him in the eye, "What's this about, Hoagie?", she asked in a confused tone.

Hoagie did the same, slightly taken back by her serious character, "Well...Look, this is probably the cheesiest thing that I'll ever say, but please don't laugh", he said while his arms were raised, almost trying to block out the laughter he was certain would come from Abigail.

She smiled to herself, "Hoagie, don't be nervous around me. We've known each other since forever. Whatever it is, I'll hear you out", her warm and gentle tone washed away some of the doubt and fear that was lingering within Hoagie.

"Okay", he looked to the floor and then took a deep breath, her smile giving him confidence to continue. Hoagie turned his gaze back to Abigail, her words allowing the illusion of hope to make its way in to him, "Abigail, I've known you for a very long time. During that time I developed feelings for you, feelings I never really had for any other girl. I think you're the most amazing, noble, caring, beautiful, funny, talented, wonderful person ever. I could use every single positive word and say it in every single language ever made and it still wouldn't enough to describe you. You mean everything to me and...I love you, Abigail Lincoln...", he decided to shut up because he didn't want to make her feel awkward. Well, more awkward.

Abigail's mouth looked as if it was going to fall off, her stunned expression was solidified on her face and for the next few minutes no words were said, "I was hoping for a reply...", Hoagie's words woke Abigail from her trance.

She shook her head slightly, still trying to digest Hoagie's confession, "I don't know what to say, Hoagie. I'm...surprised, to say the least. How long have you liked me for?"

"Two years", his answer once again caused Abigail's face to widen in disbelief.

"Two whole years?!"

"Yeah", he said nervously.

"Why didn't you say anything untill now?"

"I was...afraid. Too scared that you would just laugh at the ugly, fat kid and...", he paused as the thought of what he was going to say scared him more than anything, "Never speak to me again", he looked down at the floor, wanting to just dig a whole in the ground and hide away. _Stop being such a coward! Man up!_, he mentally bellowed at himself and then returned his gaze to Abigail.

Her heart melted, Hoagie's confession was the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone has ever said to her, "Hoagie...", he was her bestest friend, he would always be her best friend, "I love how close we are...but...", but he was only her best friend.

"I just don't see you as more than a best friend"

Those words...Those words joined together made his heart crumble: he was being rejected. It tasted like ashes, bitter and acrid. It felt like the scrapping of fingernails on a black board. His heat curled up and just stopped working. Abigail could almost feel him fall apart. His iconic happy and wonderous aura just faded along with his smile.

"I'm sorry, Hoagie. I just don't feel the same way about you. I mean, it would have been weird anyway. Us being best friend and all, it just..."

"Don't!", he interrupted her rather rudely. His tone serious and bitter.

Abigail jerked back slightly, taken back by his sudden interruption, "Excuse me?"

"Don't use our friendship as an excuse"

Abigail was confused at his words, "What's that supposed to mean?", and slightly hurt.

"Abigail, I've told you things that I've never told anyone else, not even my mother. You are the one person, out of everyone else I know, that I can honestly say I truly trust . Whenever I feel like complete shit, I can just talk you about anything in the whole wide world and instantly feel better...", he paused to try and collect the right words that he wanted to use next. Abigail was getting mixed emotions from what he just said. She was flustered, but at the same time getting angry and hurt.

"But don't do this to me just because you think it will ruin our friendship", he said with a tone that made Abby's skin shake with the creeps. Cold. Dark. Sinister. Was this really the same Hoagie she grew up with?

"Hoagie, I can relate to what you just said. I can honestly say that I trust you with my life. Whenever I so much as glance at the books that you gave me, I think of you and I smile. You're the sweetest and most amazing person I know, but I just can not see us together"

"Why?", his question plain and simple.

"I just don't look at you in _that _way, Hoagie"

"Really? So, we speak every night on Facebook for a good three hours and you do it out of pure friendship. We share such deep, personal and emotional things out of pure friendship? We have this unbreakable bond and trust...and you only see me as your best friend?"

Abigail couldn't believe her ears, "Oh my god", her voice almost cracked with both anger and melancholy, "I can't belive you, Hoagie", and her face showed it, "You're no different from any of the other boys"

Her words added to the damage that had already been done to his heart, "What?"

"All I want is someone I can trust and not pursue a relationship with them. Is that so complicated? I thought that was you; the person that I could allow to be so close to me, without fear of losing you or have your stupid hormones replace your blood...", she trailed off as she herself could no longer continue. A single tear formed in her eye and threatened to escape.

"What are you saying, Abby?", he said with the voice of a child. He too was tearing up but he would never cry, especially in front of her. Men never cry, that's how he saw the world.

Abigail opened her mouth but couldn't find the strength to say what she wanted to say. She was losing all her feelings for Hoagie by the second, "I don't know if I can speak to you right now", and with that Abigail turned around and rushed down the road to her house.

"Abigail!", he said and followed her. She never turned around nor did she stop.

Eventually, after shouting her name and several other pleas for forgiveness, Hoagie gave up and stood in the cold, dark and windy street on his own, watching as her form slowly faded in the darkness. Rain started pouring down on the suburbs and on the KND pilot and yet he stood there for what felt like hours. Part of him was waiting, hoping, for Abigail tp come running back in to his arms. But every other fibre of his being knew that she wasn't going to do that.

_You just had to go and screw it up, didn't you, _is what he said to himself as the rain now soaked his clothes and the houses began to switch of their lights.

* * *

_**Sorry to have kept you all waiting, I made this chapter just that little bit longer for you. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a fantastic start to your new year. It would seem that Hoagie on the other hand hasn't been so lucky, but that will be changing in the coming chapters. Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think, be it good or bad. I'm sorry for my terrible update cycle but I just want to make sure it's as good as it can be before I post. See you all next chapter!**_


End file.
